The ones who Wander
by DRAGONRIDERS
Summary: This is a great story about the Sohmas who meet the people of Fanelia


An Escaflowne/Furuba crossover

By DRAGONRIDERS

The Ones Who Wander

Hello, this is our first fanfic. Please review! Also, check out our friend's fic. Her name is Sanrio-Chan. She's really good. We are actually 2 people. Our screen names are obstanleycat and monkeyboy.( this does not have much boring things in the story this time because we are either explaining the story of introducing the charictors.

Please review, but please no flamers! Please read this and enjoy!

"Hhh! (Sigh) The sky is so beautiful so brilliant and tantalizing. I feel the chilling breeze blow through my long hair. It reminds me of when my mother was alive." "Oh well that is all gone and past, now I live with the Sohmas and I love them very much. I've also made quite a few more friends; their names are Hitomi, Alan, Van, Merle and Millerna. I was working on Shigure's computer and they came in through it, it was very scary.

They came to solve a case of an evil sorceress that wanted to take over the world of Fanelia and the normal world in Japan. Her evil plan was to take all of pure and loving hearts and putting them into an evil dragon and trying to destroy us all.

It all started when Hitomi, Kisa, Merle and I were go to the Academy through the pillar of light and this is how it went

"Tohru!" Hitomi said with a scowl, "you need to hurry so that you will not be late for French lessons up at the Asturia Academy!"

"Yes, I'm coming Hitomi. Don't worry." As she strolled down the stares she asked "how's Van?" Questioned Tohru.

"I'm fine" "wah...! But how did you get in here?"Tohru said in dismay.

"Well I have been here with Yuki he was teaching me how to get more women and other such things."

"Oh, please do forgive my rudeness, I did not mean to get into your business." She said in a very meek manner.

"Tohru! We have to go right now or else you will be late and you will fail the semester class!" Hitomi said in an assertive way.

"Oh yes, coming" and she shuffled to the door.

"Kisa, are you ready, I almost forgot about you and Merle." Called Hitomi.

"Yes onee-chan. We're ready to go." Called Kisa. Kisa had been calling Hitomi onee-chan since she came, and was as attached to her as she was to Tohru.

"Do you have your nail file Merle?" queried Van.

"Yes, I do. Is Hitomi going with us? Are we going to come back to these weird things?" Asked Merle.

"You can come back anytime you want Merle." Tohru said politely.

So they set off out the door.

"Good-bye everyone!" Tohru shouted. They went through Shigure's computer and they arrived in Fanelia.

"Oh my goodness! We are very late" Hitomi said impatiently. She then started to sprint to school as she did in races.

"Wait up, that is not fair!" Merle exclaimed angrily. "How must we catch up with her Merle?" Asked Tohru. "There is no way that you can catch up to her, but I can and I will, and then I will make her pay for leaving us all behind just because she can run fast and get more men by selling her body!" "Merle we must not say this in front of a 14 year old girl who does not need to hear such a thing."

"That is okay I've heard of that word before Tohru I just wonder why…"

"Wonder what Kisa?" "Never mind" she said sadly

"Hey you two! I don't feel too well; maybe I should stay here until you guess come back at the end of it all." Tohru said with a grunt.

"What do you mean leave you here, this is a very dangerous part of Fanelia, just wait for a few more minutes and we should be there by then!" Merle replied.

Suddenly Tohru had a vision; it was not a good one and she tumbled to the ground like a fallen tree into a giant hole. "I want your precious heart for my dragoness to take over the world you must help me or you shall by force."

"Onee-chan!" Kisa shouted "what happened to you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine but didn't you hear that voice? That creepy voice that said 'I want your precious heart for my dragoness to take over the world you must help me or you shall by force.' That was so scary! Didn't anyone hear it!" she screamed.

"It's okay, settle down. Everything's going to be alright. Just calm down." Hitomi said comfortingly.

"Maybe I've just lost my marbles. I'll be okay in a little while." Said Tohru.

"No way one-Chan. Your visions and voices in your head are usually very accurate." Said Kisa said very loyally. "Oh look were here. Time to summon the dragon." Hitomi called to merle kisa and Tohru. The pillar of light was controlled by the dragons of Dornkirk. You see, Dornkirk genetically engineered dragons to produce a transporting spell that allowed a person to go from place to place. Some of these special dragons rebelled against Dornkirk and now outside his control. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Merle growled impatiently. "Ok, ok Horos,de Fala aira(come to me great dragon.) Chanted Hitomi

After she chanted a pillar of light engulfed them and away they went.

CHAPTER 2

After transporting to Asturia , they landed in Allen Schezar's court. "Allen!" Hitomi cried as she jumped into his arms. "Hello Malerna how are you doing these days?" she asked in a snobby way. "Oh yes, these are my new friends, the ones that need to help us save the world and to kill that evil dragon. They are named the sohmas." "Eh… that is right I have been having to much fun with Malerna you see, but you don't need to know what we were doing he he." " well I see that you have enjoyed yourself and I …"

"Oh please are you just going to sit here all day just flirting?" snarled Merle. "Yes I don't mean to intrude but we will be late for first period Hitomi!" Tohru cried. "OMG, I didn't know that we were going to be so late let's leave with haste!"

As they ran into the Academy for their first period the bel had just rang. "whew we just made it!" off to history they went, by then the second bell had already rung. "Good morning everyone how are you today class. Mr. Koczoch. Said. As he was saying this Hitomi, Kisa, Tohru, and Hitomi had just came into the room. "heh excuse our tardiness please." "um yes, will you guys sit at our foursome table at the corner?" "yes" they all replied.

As the day went on many people were not so nice to these new people that had just came to their class. Everyone was looking at Kisa and Tohru because they were wearing odd clothing and they sounded strange to these mysterious people. This school was not only for academics, but it was also for magic as well. This is why it was in Asturia. "when is school over with Hitomi?" Tohru said sadly. "Well it will be over after this very period. She replied "No body seems to like me and I don't know why?

At the end of the day Kisa, Merle, Hitomi, and Tohru went home. Tohru was not feeling any better, and she landed in the Sohmas yard she fainted. "Oh, miss Honda! Are you alright!" Asked Yuki, panicking. "How do I carry her inside, if I do I will transform."

"What will we do?" Asked Shigure.

"Well, we could make a stretcher to carry her" suggested Kyo. Yuki call Hatori. Get him over here right away for poor Tohru. Oh yes and tell her friends to come over right away to come see her because of her sickness.

Ding dong, ding dong, and ding dong!

"Oh that must be either Hatori or her friends Mana-san and uo-san, run and get the door Hitomi!" cried Shigure

"What did you do to poor Tohru-kun!" yelled Uo furiously. "I'll kill you!"

"I-it's not our fault!" sobbed Shigure.

"Where is our Tohru?" asked Hana quietly.

"She's in her bedroom, upstairs." Shigure whimpered.

"Well then. Get out of the way if you don't want to get hurt." Threatened Hana.

Shigure moved away, and turned to cower against the wall.

"How is she Shigure? Shigure? Oh, never mind. How is she Yuki?Yuki?Kyo? Isn't anyone going to answer me? If no one answers me, I can't figure out what she has." Hatori complained.

Suddenly, the house was full of talking.

"Quiet! Poor Tohru can't rest if everyone is talking so loud." Hana and Uo said together.

"Yes, thank you Hana-san and Uo-san. I know what Tohru has. It is not something that you can get in this world. It is a rare disease on earth, but on Gaea, it is very common

The next day that Van, Hitomi, Merle, and Kisa went to the pillar of light that was connected by the dragons of Dornkirk. As they went back to Allen's Lair. They met Allen and Melerna. They looked mortified, they saw the evil witch and they explained how everyone was going to fall from the empire. "We must find a way to save our world and it must be immediately!" Allen said in a frightened manner. "Why does everything look so dark and creepy?" questioned Kisa. " It is because of the evil witch that is going to try and kill us all. So they all went outside and down the lush forest and the trail that they took to get to school to find that all the lush green looked blackish and bernt. "Ahh!" kisa shouted. Though before Tohru and the others can save her she vanished into thin air. "Kisa!" they shouted

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
